


I Just Believe In The Enemy

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Danger Days Era, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Sexual Content, Smut, Watersports, bandana code, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Party Poison shouldn’t have left the diner. Not tonight. He knows it’s a risk... is it worth it?





	I Just Believe In The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> Hi!!!!
> 
> Yes, it’s me, Vintage!
> 
> I haven’t given up, not even close :) I’ve just been super busy and super stressed (I’m back at work now plus a whole host of family stuff and generally being a parent).
> 
> I’m working on quite a few longer fics at the minute but I stopped to work on this so I could post to remind you all I’m still around!
> 
> Credit to Ry cos this was definitely a result of the crazy shit we get up to on Twitter! All the love for you, sweetie xx  
> Shout out to Stuie too for helping me get back to writing and finish this x
> 
> Warnings for watersports - if you’re not happy with urine then please don’t read :)
> 
> So if you’re still around let me know what you think. It just say hi, I miss you all and hope to get back to regular posting soon!

It was a mistake. A stupid mistake. He’d known that as soon as he’d left the diner; even without Fun Ghoul calling after him that it was, of course, a mistake.

Not that it mattered now. Not now he was down on his knees, hands bound behind his back with his own ray gun nudging at the base of his skull.

“Where are your friends now?” Korse asked, his voice strong and smooth. The way he said ‘friends’, like it disgusted him to have the letters fall from his lips, was a red rag to a redheaded bull.

“Fuck you,” Party Poison spat out, all defiance and anger.

Leaving alone on the guise of a supply run, right before sun down, wasn’t one of the Killjoy leader’s best ideas. All he really wanted was to blow off some steam, get a little time alone and not feel so responsible. And he did; well, it was incredibly irresponsible to leave his gun on the counter of the seemingly abandoned store while he squeezed through the gap into the back room. Even more irresponsible not to notice the Dracs that were already inside waiting for him. 

“Such a way with words. Though everything about you screams something, doesn’t it?” Korse circled his prey, pausing to tilt Poison’s chin up with the tip of the gun. “Screams so fucking loud.”

“You-“ Poison’s sentence was cut short by a blow to the side of his head, Korse moving so fast the Killjoy couldn’t be sure if it was a fist or the gun that struck him.

“I don’t need to hear anything from you. I already know it all.”

Poison’s first instinct was that the punch (or pistol-whipping) had caused a serious concussion but when he looked up it was clear he really had heard a zipper going down.

“Do you think it’s some kind of fashion statement? Do your friends? You’re smarter than them, you know what it means as well as I do.” Poison opened his mouth to respond but Korse just carried on talking. “Yellow. A colour for lots of things; cowardice, envy… but I know what it means for you.”

Poison’s eyes bulged as Korse reached in, past his open zipper, and pulled out his soft cock.

Up until that point Poison had been sure Korse was just running his mouth, trying to sound clever or intimidating… maybe even threatening. But now it was clear that he really did know.

Poison choked back a humiliating whine just as the first warm splash hit his cheek. The sound of Korse’s cruel laughter was muffled due to the pounding of Poison’s heart thrumming in his ears.

There was nothing Poison could do to stop it, any of it. Not Korse’s steady stream of hot piss running down his face, not the shivers rocking his spine, not the stirring in his stomach or the twitching of his dick inside his jeans.

Poison’s thighs were trembling as the flow of liquid started to slow, still clinging to his skin as it seeped under his shirt. The acrid smell had filled the small room and Poison almost wished he could taste it. Just thinking of the tang on his tongue made his dick impossibly harder.

“Vile fucking creature,” Korse declared, tucking himself back into his underwear. “But that’s exactly what you like, isn’t it?”

Poison was beyond words now, blushing furiously and equal parts disgusted and aroused. It was Korse, fucking Korse. But he was drenched, soaked in the rapidly cooling liquid he wanted, needed, so much. Fuck.

“Continue the raids. Leave him here to die,” Korse declared. Poison heard movement behind him as the Dracs started to file out. Korse pressed one boot to Poison’s chest and pushed him backwards. “When your friends find your corpse they’ll all know about your shameful filthy secret.”

“Please,” Poison begged, voice barely above a whisper and the threat of tears clear.

Korse threw a quick glance over his shoulder then looked down at his lover lying on the floor.

“You took a stupid risk tonight. You know this area is being monitored; I told you that. What was I supposed to do when they called me here? Saying they’d captured the almighty Party Poison?”

“I didn’t realise where I was,” Poison mumbled. “Just needed to get away… get out of my head. Please.”

“Out of your head?” Korse took another look around the room, just to be sure they were alone, before he pulled out his cock again. “On your knees, slut.”

Korse had known. As soon as he’d seen Poison’s eyes, so full of worry and frantic tension, that the fear wasn’t about being captured. No. He knew nothing bad was going to happen to him; that stress was about his own life, the daily pressures he faced. And now, as the redhead scrambled to his knees, at least a little of that wild look was soothed.

“Open your mouth,” the words were barely out before Poison obeyed, lips parting eagerly. “Suck it like the whore you are.”

Poison needed no more instruction, almost losing balance with how quickly he surged forward. Eyelids fluttering closed and shoulders relaxing, Poison let out a soft moan around Korse’s hardening cock in his mouth.

“That’s right.” Korse ran his fingers through Poison’s hair as the man sucked harder. 

Poison flicked his tongue over the slit of Korse’s dick and shuddered at the taste clinging there. Each harsh breath through his nose and hollowing of his cheeks centred Poison more. The invisible weights fell free as Korse’s fingers clutched harder.

“You know you’ve got piss in your hair,” Korse murmured in an unsteady voice.

“Mmm-hmm,” Poison aimed for a positive humming sound, impressive really with a mouthful of cock that it still had that undeniable hint of sass to it. It was quickly followed up by a sharp inhale when Korse twisted his entangled fingers.

“Remember your place, slut. Remember who you’re on your knees for.”

Poison made no noise in response this time; only redoubling his efforts with his teasing tongue. Eager to please and lose himself in the rhythm, Poison took Korse deeper each time until the head of his cock was catching against the back of his throat each time; Korse flexed his fingers to stop the Killjoy but his lack of gagging told him how far his lover was under.

“That’s right… such a good boy,” Korse murmured, breath coming quickly as his stomach tensed. 

There was no warning; it was unlikely Poison would have heard it and the suddenness of his climax meant Korse was able to do little but shudder through it as he emptied into Poison’s willing mouth. 

Korse relaxed his grip on Poison’s hair as soon his bones felt solid and like his own again. Poison was waiting on his knees, hands still bound, mouth slack and eyes glassy. He showed no resistance when Korse slipped his cock out from his parted lips but there was a small noise of distress when the man moved to untie his wrists.

“Are they sore?” Korse asked, running his fingers over where the binding touched pale flesh.

“No. I…” Poison flinched away from the contact, only minutely but enough to make Korse pause. “Can you leave them? Just… just for a while.”

The softness of the man’s voice made Korse swallow hard. Even though Poison couldn’t see him he nodded then pulled the man against his chest, burying his face in the damp hair as he held him close.


End file.
